Moonstone
Moonstone (月長石, Getchōseki) is a Twin Blade who joins Kite's party in .hack//Mutation. He is obsessed with becoming stronger in both The World and in real life. Online Appearance Moonstone has light blue hair and an orange-red headband covering his eyes. Behind the hair covering his face, and under his headband, there is a purple tattoo stretching diagonally across his face. He wears red shoulder pads, but no shirt. He has black pants with the knees cut open. He wears sandals on both feet, but his right foot is completely tattooed purple. He uses the same base PC design as Sora Personality Moonstone is the strong silent type to an extreme degree. When he does speak in a complete sentence, it'll be short. He is obsessed with increasing the strength of his character, and has a great deal of respect for other strong characters. Offline Basic Info Moonstone works out and trains constantly. He doesn't specify why. The reasons for his intense training are never made clear. In his emails, Moonstone mentions encountering a puppy that begins to follow him while he jogs. At first, he calls it annoying, but eventually becomes attached to the dog, and starts worrying when he doesn't see it. In the end, he locates the dog's owner, and changes his jogging route to see the puppy everyday. Hobbies In the real world Moonstone is obsessed with physical training. Every day he goes through a strenuous series of exercises to increase his strength and endurance. Moonstone's daily schedule: *'Morning:' **Level up in The World for 2 hours **Jog around for 30 minutes **Shower **Breakfast *'Noon' **Lunch Break **50 push-ups **50 sit-ups **50 back stretch **50 squats **Protein Drink *'Night' **1000 jump-rope **Dinner, mainly tofu **50 10kg bench press **50 squats **Shower **Sleep History .hack//Games Moonstone does not play a significant role in the story. Instead, his story takes place in the sidequests that he is involved in. Moonstone joins the party in a strange way. While going to different fields to meet Nuke Usagimaru, Rachel, and Gardenia, Kite encounters Moonstone in all three dungeons, at which point Moonstone would disappear. After seeing him three times, Moonstone sent an email to Kite containing a field name to Λ Bottomless Guffawing Raw Ore and his Member Address. After teaming up with Moonstone and going to the field, Kite found out it was Moonstone's intention to eliminate every single monster in the dungeon. Later, he invites Kite along to help him retrieve an item called the "Moon Knife" from a dungeon at Σ Dying Grieving Battlefield. Then he invites Kite to a field at Σ Breezing Sage's Walkway supposedly to level up. Once there, they meet a girl named Aquamarine in the dungeon. She wants something from the bottom floor, and Moonstone gets Kite to help him get it for her. Once they've given the item to Aquamarine and she leaves, Kite hints at Moonstone's infatuation with her. In return for his silence on the matter, Moonstone gives Kite a Twin Blade weapon called "Prepare to Die". Like everyone else, Moonstone was present for the final battle with Morganna. Trivia *Moonstone first joins Kite at level 30 with a level 11 weapon called "Grizzly". *In the Japanese version of the games. Moonstone is named "Getchoseki", which translates to "Moonstone". *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION his character model stands at 173 CM, or 5'8" on its shorter side See also category: The World Twin Blades category: Game Characters category: Coma Victims Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters